The Angel's Identity
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: Sakuno is at risk of becoming a deadly war machine and Ryoma is an agent on a mission to see her death. What will happen when these two opposite forces collide? Will this be the beginning of the end?
1. The Mission

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I haven't really been updating my fics that often, but this idea came when I was sleeping so I thought I'd write it down. It may be a bit confusing. I was a bit confused while writing it myself. If you have any questions, just send me a message or leave a comment and I'll answer you as fast as I can. I hope you all review! Anything is welcome :) I'd like to know your ideas. I would just like to quickly mention a couple of details.

**1.** This takes place in AU and the characters are OOC and there may be OCs.

**2.** Bipartisan is a government agency where Ryoma is an elite agent at.

**3.** The chief is the leader or captain of that one agency, but the big guy is the commander who works at headquarters in America. The commander is the one who gives the orders.

**4.** PCP is a power lines company. This company is what most of the story is based on.

**5.** There is an age difference between Ryoma and Sakuno. Ryoma- 21 Sakuno- 17

I think that's it. If you have any more questions just drop a line :) R&R!

**Summary:** Sakuno is at risk of becoming a deadly war machine and Ryoma is an agent on a mission to see her death. What will happen when these two opposite forces collide? Will this be the beginning of the end?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just own the plot of this story :)

* * *

**_1. The Mission_**

* * *

"Chief, Mr. Echizen is here as you requested. Would you like to see him now?"

"What? Oh yes, let the boy in."

A man in his early fifties with long silver hair and striking, cobalt blue eyes was pacing back and forth in his office. He would occasionally look out his window and admire the rain that was pounding hard against the streets of Kanagawa, Japan. He watched as the people below were rushing to get to their stores and obtain cover from the rain. Rain? Oh yes, he was admiring the rain. He watched as it fell freely from the heavens and covered the earth. It fell so lifelessly, yet it seemed that each drop was performing a dance, until it hit against the cold pavement. It felt as it he were the raindrop. Falling freely and dancing a dance that others would envy. Until the awaited moment came. He hit the ground. It was the end of his dance, it was now just a broken dream among many others. Silently, but painfully, a single tear escaped his eyes. It was then that he noticed the door opening. Quickly and briskly he wiped away the stray tear and turned to face the man.

"Why hello Mr. Echizen. I've been expecting you. Please take a seat."

As he sat down, Mr. Echizen spoke. "Chief, is there a reason you called me here? There's no use beating around the bush."

"Right, right. Ok then let's start. You see Ryoma, this company that you and I and many other people work for, it's only one out of many. **Bipartisan **(the agency's name) is one of the many organizations that work under control of the global government. Our orders come from the commander who works at headquarters. Well you see, we've just received orders to kidnap this girl and bring her to headquarters for further study." The chief handed Ryoma a file containing a background and a picture about the girl the chief was talking about.

"But chief, this girl isn't anything special. I mean she's pretty, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her background is fairly normal."

"That's where you're wrong."

Ryoma turned and looked at the chief in shock. How could this simple high school girl be so important to Bipartisan?

"This girl is the sole heir to PCP."

"What's PCP? I've never heard of it."

"Ryoma, you're only twenty-one so you wouldn't know about it. But let me explain. PCP is power lines company. They manufacture and sell power lines all over the world for a profit. The founder is this girl's father. He founded and built the company. It was the number one leading company in the entire world at one point."

"If it's so important how come I haven't heard of it?"

"If you stop interrupting, I can actually finish for once. I said it WAS the number one leading company. It declined a few years after that, I believe when you were about five. The founder's daughter got into an accident when she turned one. The company was testing some of the lines and she managed to find her way into the middle of it. One of the power lines snapped and hit the girl, electrocuting her. She survived, but there was major damage. Her brain didn't function like a normal person's. She began to speak of highly confidential government matters. I doubt she knew what she was saying, but she spoke of them. Only high government officials are allowed to know about the information she said. They called this state the Angel's Identity. As she would grow older, the power possible to her could be endless. They wanted to kill her. If she got into the wrong hands, she could be used as a deadly war weapon. Her father refused, seeing as she is his only daughter and heir. He said he would find a way to compress her knowledge, and he did. He worked for a week solid, but found a way to keep her knowledge at bay. He created a crystal which was later embedded into her forehead. After the surgery was complete, he and his wife vanished leaving their daughter all by herself. The company decreased after the founder and his wife fled. No government has been able to find her since then. Everyone assumed that she had just died, considering how old she was at the time. No one expected her to live, but when we received the alert, headquarters knew the let their guard down. Now they're trying to make up for it."

"Why is her state called the Angel's Identity?"

"In her state, she becomes her true self. All of the power she's kept locked up will come out full force once the chrystal is removed. She has the potential to completely destroy earth. She hasn't figured out how to use her potential, but it's been about sixteen years. I'm definitely sure that there's something bubbling in her brain."

"Chief, how can she have the power to destroy earth?"

"If her power is released in one sweep, then her human form will disappear and a deadly war machine will replace her. All of her feelings, thoughts, emotions, and actions will be restraint."

"I think I get it now. So the commander wants us to deliver the girl to him so he can prevent a violent war from breaking out?"

"Yes, but there's one catch. We're not the only government agency that has been notified of this girl's whereabouts. Other countries will be after her, so your mission is not only to bring her to headquarters in America, but also to protect her from unwanted people. Also, Ryoma. After headquarters is done researching the girl, they're going to kill her. If you have any trouble on your way to America and can't protect her, kill her. The commander wants her dead or alive."

Ryoma was all ready to leave, but he had one question that he wanted answered. "Chief, I hope this is my place to say, but how do you know so much about PCP and the founder's family?"

"I...I...it came in the report given to headquarters."

Ryoma nodded and ran out taking the file. He was ready for this mission, after all he is one of Bipartisan's elite agents.

The chief looked at the retreating figure. The tears he had tried so hard to keep from falling began to fall. He collapsed on the floor and if you tried really hard to hear, you could hear him whisper something over and over again. What he whispered was never heard.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was rereading the file. After looking at her picture, he read her name. "Sakuno Ryuzaki."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
